kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 407
5000-Man Commander is the 407th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary All the soldiers are still cheering for Tou's promotion to a Great General while Shin is stunned and Ou Hon is silent. Then two other officers are called onto the stage. The Gyoku Hou Unit 4000-man Commander Ou Hon and Hi Shin Unit 4000-man Commander Shin are being called. Ou Hon unit isn't pleased that Shin is called as well while Shin unit are rooting for him. Kyo Gai realises that Ou Hon achievements in this war are huge and Taku Kei thinks of the possibility he will shoot straight up to general. For their valour in the last battle, where they bested the likes of Seven Fire Dragons of Wei, Earl Shi and Rei Ou. Together with their continued defence of Chiyoyou, both officers will be promoted to 5000-man Commander. Both units are shocked. While Shin unit are shearing, the Gyoku Hou unit are displeased because Ou Hon achievements where greater. Kan Jou deduces that skipping a rank to jump all the way to general was out of the question. Both Shin and Ou Hon are talking smack to each other which leads to a small fight between the two. Following the ceremony the Roku O Mi army and the Gyoku Hou unit set out together towards the southern front. In order to assist Mou Bu Army in their clash against Chu. Shin is meeting up with Tou as he then states that a 5000-man commander is completely different compared to the ranks of 3000 and 4000. He states that it is only through the eyes of being a 5000-man commander, the rank directly below general, that one is able to understand what manner of existence a general truly is. Shin is being told that there are many new things that you will only experience from now onwards. This is the reason why Tou objected to Ou Hon skipping a rank and being promoted directly to general. This statements shocks Shin as he realises without Tou intervention Ou Hon would have beaten him first to the rank of general. Tou tells him that the chief of military affairs was against it as well. He states that the rank of 5000-man commander is not a mere stepping stone to the rank of general. It is from now on that one must learn to stop relying on other while still being able to achieve results. Ryuu Koku tells Shin that it is only if he accomplishes this he will truly become a general. Tou states that with the absence of the Roku O Mi army and the Gyoku Hou unit, the responsibility of defending Chiyoyou weighs heavier. Tou then orders Shin to attach himself to Ryuu Koku and take the defense of Chiyoyou in his own hands. Shin accepts this responsibility and leaves with Ryuu Koku. Shin realises that he only one step away from being general. Then there is the rank of Great General. Shin remebers his promise to Ei Sei. Sei asked Shin if he is able to achieve the rank of general in five years,before his coming of age. If Shin could reach general by then, Ei Sei promises him that the first general he sends on a conquest will be him. Shin asks Ryuu Koku which direction Kanyou is and then wishes Ei sei good luck on his end. Meanwhile at Kanyou the officials are shocked about what Ei Sei said. The growth of the state of Ai isn't stopping. A lot of money and people seem to be funneling behind the scenes. Also delegates of other states are spotted quickly coming and leaving from the state. At the state of Ai, people are noticing the the manners of Rou Ai have changed slightly. Suddenly a messenger states that 5000 gold are offered from Mei Rin. The officials realise that they are from Zhao. The Queen Mother tells that the amount of offerings are even higher than she predicted. Rou Ai however believes it to be waste that the have to send half to Kanyou. However the Queen Mother says that they need to do this in order to protect their own interests. Rou Ai makes the suggestion to spend the money on the military instead and take Kanyou for themselves. However she states that they would need ten times their current gold and number of people. A official tells him that it can't be helped. As a woman, the Queen must find talk of warfare to be a tiresome subject. He makes the suggestion to Rou Ai to proceed with the plans amongst the menfolk only. Ei Sei is standing on the balcony as Shou Bun Kun walks towards him telling him to come inside. Ei Sei says whenever this season comes around he is reminded of his mother. Ei Sei believes at this rate it is only a matter of time for the state of Ai to burst. He tells that it is not only his duty to defeat Ryo Fui, but his mother as well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Shin *Tou *Bi Hei *Hai Rou *Kyo Gai *Taku Kei *Ka Ryo Ten *Banyou *Kyou Kai *Kan Jou *Earl Shi mentioned *Rei Ou mentioned *Roku O Mi *Mou Bu mentioned *Ryuu Koku *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Shi Shi *Ri Shi *Shou Hei Kun *Ryo Fui *Rou Ai *Queen Mother Characters Introduced *Ko Reki *Haku Bi mentioned *Mei You mentioned *Mei Rin mentioned Chapter Notes *Shin and Ou Hon are called on stage. *Both Shin and Ou Hon are promoted to 5000-man commanders. *The Gyoku Hou unit is displeased with the outcome. *Shin and Ou Hon are having a small fight. *Tou tells Shin about the difference between a 5000-man commander and 3000- or 4000-man commander. *Both Tou and the chief of military affairs was against Ou Hon being promoted straight up to general. *Ou Hon is being assigned to Roku O Mi. *Shin is being assigned to Ryuu Koku. *Ou Hon and Roku O Mi are headed towards the borders of Chu to aid Mou Bu. *Shin and Ryuu Koku are tasked to protect Chiyoyou. *The state of Ai gives half its money to Kanyou. *Rou Ai want to keep the gold instead of giving half to Kanyou. *Ei Sei plans to defeat his mother. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters